Conventionally, as shown in, for example, following Patent Documents 1 through 4, various proposals have been made with respect to an ophthalmic photography apparatus in which a photographic stop formed of a two-aperture stop is disposed in a photographic optical system to perform stereoscopic fundus photography with a different parallax.